Opso Dagion
Appearance She has black, long hair, which has a fringe that covers the bandages over where her eyes should be. Her skin is dark, with a greyish tint. She wears a long, black dress with a hood that covers most of her head, leaving only her nose, mouth, chin, and a little bit of her fringe. The rest of the dress covers the rest of her body, except her hands and feet. Her hands have long claws, and are covered by black gloves. Her dress has sleeves with long fin-like thing draping down from it, which are a dark, greyish blue. Her shoes are black. Personality She is sluggish, and dislikes moving. She likes to stay still, and play with toys and her phone. She likes to talk, but will become bored if the conversation drags on too much. She licks her nose a lot, but hates when people mention it. 100 Questions *'Please tell us your name.' Opso Dagion *'When is your birthday?' April *'Your blood type?' Ichorous *'Please tell us your three sizes?' I'm about 6' tall in land form, 9m long in lake form, and weigh 150 tonnes in ocean form *'Tell us about your family composition.' I don't have a family *'What's your occupation?' Student/Godess *'Your favourite food?' Lampreys *'Favourite animal?' Whales *'Favourite subject?' Biology *'Dislike subject?' History *'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about?' No *'Do you enjoy school?' No *'Are you in any school clubs?' No *'What's your motto?' Suck the blood of nosey tetrapods *'Your special skill?' Swimming *'Tell us about your treasure?' It isn't yours *'Describe yourself in a single word?' Wet *'Your forte?' Eating annoying tetrapods *'Your shortcomings?' Running *'Places in your memories?' Challenger Deep *'What is your favourite drink?' Seawater *'How good can you swim?' Good *'Your timing in 50-meter race?' In water, 1 second *'Your hobby or obsession?' None *'Disliked food?' None *'Anything you want most currently?' You to leave *'Afraid of heights?' No *'Dislike thunder?' Yes *'Rainy or sunny?' Rain *'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school?' Neither *'What do you eat for breakfast?' Fish *'Do you believe in ghosts?' Yes *'Can you play any musical instruments?' No *'Are you the outdoor or indoor type?' Outdoors *'Ever in quarrel with your sisters?' No *'Do you have a cellphone?' No *'How long is your commute to school?' Long *'Do you have more friends than most?' No *'Your favourite sports?' None *'How good can you cook?' I can't *'Favourite colours?' Blue *'Anything you can never forgive?' No *'How tall are you?' Tall *'Shoe size?' I don't know *'Your dreams?' To get back to the ocean *'Do you have any marriage desires?' No *'Do you dislike hot drinks?' Yes *'Do you like bitter coffee?' No *'Bed time?' None *'Wake up time?' None *'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person?' I sleep on algae *'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate?' Yes *'Do you have any tips on losing weight?' No *'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like?' Neither *'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm.' Neither *'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately.' Nothing *'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately.' Nothing *'What's the name of your school anthem?' I don't know *'What's your favourite flower?' None *'What's your favourite saying?' None *'What's your favourite four kanji phrase?' None *'What comes to mind when you think about spring?' Land predators *'And summer?' Heat *'What about fall?' Leaves *'And then the winter?' Peace *'If you had a time machine, where would you go?' The cambrian *'Do you like reading manga or short stories more?' No *'What's your allowance?' None *'Tell us something a lot of people say about you.' "She's weird" *'What are your hobbies?' Swimming *'Tell us your weight.' No *'What are you capable of?' A lot *'What do you wear when you go to bed?' Nothing *'Has anyone ever asked you out?' No *'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do?' Eat everyone *'Tell us about your daily routine.' Wake up, come here, and then go back *'What is something you always carry with you?' Nothing *'Western food? Japanese food?' Neither *'How do you commute to school?' Walking *'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night?' Nothing *'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning?' Nothing *'Where are you living right now?' A lake *'What kind of place is it?' Wet *'What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far?' I don't really know *'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you?' Go away *'Do you like roller coasters?' No *'How's your eyesight?' Good *'What's your favourite holiday?' None *''What job do you have in school?' None *'What do you do in your freetime?' Swim *'How long do you study every day?' I don't *'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice?' None *'What do you do on the weekends?' Nothing *'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be?' I can't die *'Are the school rules really strict?' No *'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch?' Fish *'How many friends do you have?' Zero *'Do you take any detours when you go home?' No *'Are you interested in any actors?' No *'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session?''' It's too long Category:OCs Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Opdagon's OCs